Animal Crossing: The Animal Whisperer
by MoonaWolfBane
Summary: Her name is Laura and she is adopted. One day her younger step-brother does something that pushes her over the edge and she rushes away, wanting to loose herself in her game, Animal Crossing: Wild World. She does and ends up literally lost in the game, with no way to leave. On top of that, she is told that she is the only one able to save the Animal Crossing world.
1. Chapter 1

**What? Two stories in one day? Yeah I know, "overacheiver!" But I like to write, what can I say? Anyway, as usual, I only own what came out of my imagination. All else belongs to whoever is the genius behind Animal Crossing. This story takes place in Animal Crossing: Wild World. **

* * *

Chapter One

"How could you," I yell, blue eyes flashing dangerously. My little brother, Rodney, stands there, grinning wickedly, makeup all over his face, scissors in his hand, not ever ashamed of what he did.

"You ruined my favorite shirts, tore up my best blanket, and destroyed my makeup! And if that was not enough, you had to go and put your grubby hands on my keepsake box?" My voice gets shriller and shriller as I run my hands through my now frizzy brown hair. Rodney just cackles and I am about to let him have it when I hear the garage door open. My ears prick and I smile a humorless smile. "You are going to get it now," I mumble. I rush to get the garage door and open it wide. My mother is standing there, groceries in hand and arm, a surprised look on her beautiful face.

"Oh look, she got the door for us. That must mean Rodney did something." Then she takes in my frazzled look and sighs. "Dear," she says to my father behind her. "Take care of this please." Father squeezes past mother and I pull him to my room, which is still a mess. Rodney, the little jerk, is at it again, going after my dearest blanket, one of the only things I have from my real mother. I yank it away from him and turn to father. "He ruined my room, destroyed my clothes, and was about to go after my prized blanket!" Father turns to Rodney.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Rodney shrugs.

"She gets all the attention and she is not even your real kid! She is adopted, left alone by her real parents." I was gathering my blanket and keepsake box when he said that and I gasped. Shifting everything to one hand, I walk up to him and slap him as hard as I can, tears running down my face.  
Rodney grabs his cheek and yells,"I wish you would just go away!" I run out of the house, carrying my blanket and box, and run to my favorite tree. Climbing up, come to the little platform I built for myself and settle down, still crying.

I take a necklace out from under my shirt and open the locket. A sliver key pops out and I put it in the lock to the keepsake box. In the box are my favorite things. A journal, a few pieces of jewelry, etc. But I was looking for my DS Lite. My tears subside as I open my DS and take out my favorite game, Animal Crossing: Wild World. My real mother had given it to me when she left me in the orphanage, and I can remember playing it, thinking she would be back.

Sighing and shaking the bad memories away, I turn the power on and select the game. I smile gently at the sound of the Animal Crossing music, then blink in confusion as a new sight appears. A pure black screen with only one sentence. "Are you ready to start your adventure?" Below the sentence is a simple yes and no. I think and click the yes button. Nothing happens and first and I shake my head, there is a blinding flash and I black out.

* * *

**So there it is. The first chapter of my Animal Crossing fanfiction. Please review and send me some feedback. Be sure to check out my Warriors fanfiction as well! Thank you and as always, good days!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am on vacation, so I might not write as much as I could. But when I do write, I will write multiple things!**

* * *

Chapter Two

I woke up and groaned. I was in the backseat of some random taxi and I had no idea who was whistling in the front seat. I sat up slowly and winced as a flash of lightning and a crash of thunder rolled across the sky. The, well, whatever it is stopped whistling and looked towards me. "Ar, ye finally be awake! Ye just appeared in me cab, sleepin' like a log." I looked around and groaned, not knowing where I was. The thing looks closer at me. "What be your name?"

"Laura," I mumble. The thing nods and looks at the road, going around the curves at top speed. I was about to comment, but he continued. "I be Kapp'n. Where are ye wantin to go to?"

"..." I shake my head slowly. "Never mind the fact that I have no idea how I got here, how can I understand you? How... What is going on?" The car screeches to a halt as Kapp'n pulls off to the side of the road and turns around to look at me. "You can talk to me," he states in a normal voice, seeming to drop the pirate accent. I nod slowly and tilt my head.

"Is that strange?" Kapp'n blinks. I watch him, waiting for a response. When he says nothing I continue. "What is going on?" The driver sighs. "Maybe Tom should tell you. Come on, let's go to Paradise." He starts the car and turns around, heading in the opposite direction then where he was going before. I look out the window and mumble, "I guess I have no choice..."

About three minutes later, Kapp'n slows down and says, "We're here!" I look out the window and gasp. The town is beautiful! There are marbled pathways and flowers lining them with huge trees dotting the town. Animals are meandering around, smelling flowers and talking to each other. When we pull up to the Town Hall, all of the animals stop and stare. After a second, whispers break out, overwhelming my hearing. I could hear some of the things they were saying.

"Why is Kapp'n here?"

"Is that a human in his cab?"

"That is a human!"

Kapp'n turns around and says, "Well, we are here! Welcome to Paradise!" I look at him, wide-eyed. He sighs again and gets out of the car. Walking slowly, he opens the door for me and holds out a... hand. I take it and step out, breathing in the fresh breeze. My face twitches when I smell a bit of something different and I look around.I blink when I see it, a dark red cloud hanging over the village, turning and shifting as if it is alive. Kapp'n watches me and whispers, "That is the dreaded akai ankoku, which means Red Darkness. That is part of the reason you were brought here."He shakes his head. "But I am getting ahead of myself. Please, come and meet Tom Nook."

* * *

Next chapter is coming soon!


End file.
